


Double sens et exprefion (Male reader x Daichi)

by une_artiste_discrete



Series: Male reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fun, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/une_artiste_discrete/pseuds/une_artiste_discrete
Summary: Les expressions ont un double-sens et t/p compte bien s'en servir.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Male reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141868
Kudos: 1





	Double sens et exprefion (Male reader x Daichi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, c'est une partie des OS que j'ai posté sur Wattpad. En espérant que ça vous plaira ^^ !

J'ai toujours aimé le double-sens.

(et les doubles pénétrations mais c'est une autre histoire)

Ainsi que les expressions.

Car dans les deux cas, si on comprend mal : c'est drôle.

Prenons l'exemple de tirer les vers du nez.

Si on ne connaît pas l'expression, j'ai hâte de voir ce que la personne va fouiller dans le nez de l'autre.  
Mais bon en ce jour-là j'avais décidé d'appliquer une expression mot par mot.

Car...je tournais en rond.

Et je hais les comédies où les deux protagonistes se tournent autour pour que 1h30 plus tard ils finissent par s'embrasser alors que si ils l'avaient fait dès le début ça aurait été plus simple et on aurait surtout pu voir une scène de baise.

Donc oui.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

Je m'avançais vers le gymnase.

Et je me postais alors fièrement au milieu du terrain.

Là vous vous dites...mais quelle expression a choisi ce con ?

Oh voyons vous devez avoir une idée.

"Se mettre a nu"

Oui je me baladais à poil dans le gymnase pour me déclarer.

D'ailleurs Hinata vient de se faire assommer par une balle.

Ukai est en train de crier, les autres fixent ma bite et mon crush....

\- T/P QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! dit-il en se couvrant le visage

Ah snif.

Même pas un regard pour ma bite.  
Ou mon cul.  
Ou même mon petit grain de beauté qui est caché sous mon aisselle après les deux poils du fond.

\- Je me mets à nu devant toi Daichi !

\- JE LE VOIS BIEN !

\- Bah non tu caches ta vue.

\- T/P TU VOIS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE !

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

\- Yohoo Tobio....oh mais dis donc Karasuno ne lésine pas sur les moyens de motivation. dit alors une voix

Je me tournais pour voir un brun.

Je le saluais et fixais Daichi qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
Bon j'imagine que c'est un vent.

\- Bon j'y vais, j'aurais tenté ma chance.

Je repartis en laissant tout le monde là-bas.

Ah je peux même pas être sexfriend avec lui vu comment il s'est caché la main tout de suite.  
Normalement si mon crush se met nu devant moi, j'observe avant de faire semblant de me cacher.  
Mais lui il l'a fait directement.

Ah....triste vie.  
*******************************************************  
Je soupirais.

Nous sommes le lendemain de cette déclaration tout en finesse.

Daichi m'a évité du regard donc je ne suis pas allé le chercher.  
Dire que ça fait deux ans que je l'aime...

Alala.

Tout a commencé quand en plein cours de maths, mon professeur m'a demandé de résoudre un problème et je lui ai dit :

\- Je suis gay.

La classe a manqué de s'étouffer mais techniquement j'avais réglé un problème : celui de ma sexualité.

Bon il y a bien sûr un meilleur endroit pour avoir ce genre de réalisation mais j'avais regardé le cul de mon professeur plus que les seins de la fameuse Sabrina dont tout le lycée parlait et qui était dans ma classe, et j'avais aussi saigné du nez en sport et non ce n'était pas à cause d'un ballon.

Enfin si.

Deux ballons.

De mon camarade n/g.

Moulé dans son short.

Alala.

Ensuite et bien j'ai commencé à avoir des crushs.

C'était compliqué car j'étais nouveau avec tout ça.

Mais c'est là que Daichi a débarqué.

Avec sa gentillesse et surtout avec à son bras mon meilleur ami Suga.

Je ne remercierais jamais le gris de m'avoir présenté à lui.

Après la suite vous connaissez, on sympathise et tout se développe puis on finit sur un moi qui est frustré et se fout à poil dans un gymnase.

...ah.

Peut-être que j'aurais déjà lui demandé son orientation avant de le faire.

Car s'il aime les chats et qu'à la place je lui fous un serpent, forcément il va fuir.

J'aurais du commencer par les bases.

Comme le dit l'expression : j'ai tiré des plans sur la comète

Ou plutôt j'ai tiré des plans sur ma quéquette dans le gymnase pour le coup.

\- J'ai juste à m'excuser, lui dire que c'était un pari et revenir dans la friendzonne que oh...tiens je n'avais finalement jamais quitté. dis-je en soupirant

Tiens le voilà qui arrive.

\- Daichi.

Il se tourna et rougit en voyant que c'était moi.  
J'imagine que la honte et le malaise l'envahissent en ce moment...

\- Désolé pour hier, c'était un pari.

J'ai un arrière-goût de vomi tellement ça me fait mal de dire ça.

\- Oh je vois, pas de soucis mais....évite de faire ça avec...tout le monde.

\- Yep chef d'ailleurs on change de place donc je me demandais si je pouvais venir à côté de toi ?

Quitte à être dans la friendzonne, autant en avoir les avantages aka le contact et la proximité.

\- Bien sûr.

Je m'installais et notre professeur entra.  
Elle commença son cours, mais je voyais que Daichi semblait ne pas comprendre la première partie.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Non. dit-il d'un ton décidé

Je le fixais.

\- Oikawa, est-ce qu'il t'a suivi ? dit-il sérieusement

\- Qui est Oikawa ?

\- Le type brun qui venait voir Kageyama.

\- Oh le fluffy et bien oui il m'a suivi mais un type a surgi d'un buisson donc il m'a laissé tranquille, pourquoi ?

\- Tu...ton type ce sont les sportifs bruns, il correspond et avait l'air intéressé donc...

Oh génial.

Il a pensé qu'après être à poil, j'ai baisé.

Ce qui dans un sens est logique car il est mieux de se mettre nu quand on veut forniquer....

\- Tu te souviens de mon type de garçon ? dis-je surpris

\- Oui, après tout l'année dernière Suga avait tenté de te caser pendant plus de 4 mois et j'ai du l'aider dans les recherches.

\- ...ugh, la honte. dis-je en cachant mon visage

\- Non pas tellement, j'avais trouvé ça amusant.

-De toute façon je lui avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas car je commençais à aimer quelqu'un à cette époque.

\- ...tu aimais ?

\- Oui.

Il sembla légèrement heureux.

Je ne comprends pas.

Tu me rejettes et tu es heureux que je t'aime.

J'ai loupé une étape ou ça se passe comment ?

\- Dans ce cas t/p ça te dirait de....

\- Monsieur t/n. dit notre professeur

Je levais les yeux.

\- Oui ?

\- Avez-vous mis en place l'expression dont nous avons parlé ?

\- Je...

\- De quoi elle parle ? me chuchota Daichi

\- On s'est parlé hier et j'ai dit que j'allais utiliser une expression pour me déclarer.

\- Mais tu viens de me dire que tu aimais, donc au passé et...

...attends.

\- JE ME SUIS DÉCLARE A TOI ET TU M'AS MIS UN VENT ! Tu voulais que je conjugues comment ?

\- Tu...

\- JE ME SUIS LITTÉRALEMENT MIS A NU ! Sentiments et vêtements.

\- ...Monsieur t/n dans mes souvenirs l'expression était coeur ouvert. dit ma prof

\- Ça aurait été trop compliqué puis....pourquoi on parle de ça en plein cours d'abord ?

\- Parce qu'on s'ennuie et que la prof a parié avec le concierge que vous alliez vous mettre ensemble. dit un élève  
D'accord donc pas d'intimité.

Enfin c'est moi qui dit ça et qui me suis foutu à poil dans un gymnase, pff.

\- Tu m'aimes ? dit Daichi perturbé

\- Ah ton avis ? Tu penses que je me fous à poil devant tout le monde ?

\- Oui. dit une personne dans le fond

\- NON ! Seulement pour lui !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour finalement me faire asseoir.

Un silence s'installa et il demanda à la professeure de poursuivre son cours sauf que....sa main tenait la mienne.  
Et il ne la lâcha pas.  
Je stressais car il refusait de parler pour le moment et semblait juste prendre des notes sérieusement.  
Quand la sonnerie retentit, il se pencha alors vers moi et :

\- Je t'apprécie aussi t/p et...je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris clairement ce que tu me disais.

\- Bordel c'était évident.

\- Pas quand je suis habitué à ce que tu parles de pénis à tout va et que tu dises à Suga que les uniformes devraient être enlevés pour laisser le tout à l'air libre.

\- Je parlais juste des gens et leurs styles vestimentaires pas d'autre chose....

Daichi rougit et moi aussi.

\- Donc t/p veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

\- Oui bien sûr que oui.

Il m'embrassa alors et il me chuchota alors ...

\- Par contre j'espère que tu ne prendras pas l'expression Lune de Miel au sérieux, sinon je serais obligé de te butiner.  
...oui finalement j'aime encore plus les doubles-sens et les expressions.


End file.
